Talk:Halo Wars/Archive
This is huge Holy crap. This is huge. -ED 01:01, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I am estatic, just filled with giddy exitement. I feel as though I have eaten something very sugary. A line from RvB seems appropriate: "Man, this rules! Rules!" -Donut --Dragonclaws 21:02, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Halo Wars I just read on Game spot that Halo was going to be made into an RTS. Maybe someone who actually knows how to make pages better then me should mention some thing about it? the articleJax 20:48, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah...how come theirs no article on it! --JohnSpartan117 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Heres some info on it. Yes..Also for that other project with Peter Jackson!--JohnSpartan117 03:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Halo Wars has existed for a while now. ::A while? It was announced today....--JohnSpartan117 03:29, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Halo 2 I love RTSs. And I can't wait for this to come out. And it's a good question. Why does everything have H2 skins and textures. But since this is before Halo 2 and Halo 1 then it would make sense that there would only be elites grunts and jackals. But since I have seen no jackals then maybe this is before they joined the covenant. Or maybe they just weren't used by the covenant until Halo. It's just a guess. --EliteDeath :Yes, because it's impossible that they simply decided not to put them into that trailer. They're obviously going to show everything in the first glimpse of the game. (End sarcasim) -_- --ELiteDeath 20:55, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Xbox RTS It does look great, but it will fail miserably if it is for a console. It's as clear as can be, it's impossible to control an RTS with a controller, but Microsoft will come up with something to make a mouse / keyboard for the 360. I hope. -Anonymous :I would have to agree, it's near impossible to do this on a console. But hey, I'll buy anything with the word "HALO" stamped on it. --Knnuxchao ::Good policy. --ELiteDeath 20:38, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Ensemble is designing HW from the ground up on the console, therefore it will be made specifically to hit the consoles strongpoints. The reason console RTS suck is because they are, for the most part, cramped PC RTS. If they build it for M&K it works best with M&K, but if they build it for the controller it works well with both. If it comes to PC you may complain that it's too boring and easy to control. Just wait until it comes out, try it and make broad sweeping generalizations then. --Vlad3163 21:41, 29 November 2006 (UTC) *Agrees with Vlad --User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 06:31, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Should be PC It will ONLY be good on pc console rts's suck: no hotkeys! squad-based shooters will also suck on consoles compared to on computer also, the graphics look excellent and the pre-rendered speed is good...but don't be fooles! as it is not live feed, it probably won't look quite as good i wonder if it's going to be like "Age of Empires" or "Rome: Total War" Yes this would be a lot better on a PC. --User:EliteDeath 20:57, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Here you go.http://www.xbox-scene.com/xbox1data/sep/EEyukkkFEZdrrNQpqZ.php --Gogocons 04:54, 24 November 2006 (UTC) its not the first rts for a console i think they made a HUGE mistake by not releseing it for the pc also, i my self dont have a 360 yet but do have a pc, i think its a mistake. Stop bloody moaning about it not being on pc becasue first person shooters were first introduced for the console and thats the only way to play them now so why cant RTSs be the same. Take a moment and think that over...- яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 01:46, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Mark V armour Mark V armour did have shields. Mark IV didn't. Dual Swords Hey I just noticed something really interesting about the 'Cannon Fodder' picture: The Elite in the middle is holding dual plasma swords. --EliteDeath 21:10, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes! That might be because you *MIGHT* be able to duel weald swords in halo 3, although Bungie denies this. --ah2190 07:44, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Two swords? That wouldnt do anything -- unless you could do combos and parries and all that awesome stuff. But I dont think bungie's gonna turn it into a melee fighter game, youd need 3rd person, for one. I say give two swords to campaign enemies just for looks. - Mr Toad Or one could block and the other one attack, or the both attack. --EliteDeath uh, or not, there really is no point in dual wielding energy sword since when you lunge its a one hit k.o. However it would be useful say to wield a energy sword WITH another weapon such as plasma rifle. Yes that would work pretty well. Have the power of the sword plus the plasma rifle when you cant quite get close enough to lunge attack with the sword. --EliteDeath 21:00, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Or one to block and the other one to attack. --EliteDeath 20:40, 27 November 2006 (UTC) i dont see any pic called cannon fodder. -RimFire 20:31, 7 December 2006 (UTC) It now says "a Scarab in Halo Wars" or something like that. 24.251.125.185 07:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) o --RimFire 20:46, 15 December 2006 (UTC) thats AWSOME --RimFire 20:48, 15 December 2006 (UTC) although, if bungie denies that u can dual weild swords than u probably wont. and this is halowars not halo 3. RimFire it wouldnt be as fun with dual swords, unless there just in Halo Wars, and not Halo 3. Even if they were in Halo 3, they probly not be in Multi player. --Spartan 114 19:10, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, I saw a Elite Duelwielding swords in the Brute Documentery. Maybe it is so. =) --Black Mercy 11:35 23 December 2006 (UTC) What no one has postulated is that maybe Bungie is toning down the sword like they did the pistol. They might make it slower and require multiple hits to kill. --Anonymous 01:33, 24 December 2006 (ET) it would make sense that only the AI could dual weild and not the chief. because if bungie denies that u will b able to dual weild swords, that doesnt mean the AI cant.- яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 01:46, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Space Combat I was wanting to know if there is going to be any space combat like a covenant capital ship vs. a UNSC capital ship with skyhawks and longswords in dogfights with covenant fighters. :We don't know yet. -ED 02:14, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::That would be awsome. --EliteDeath 21:09, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::PS you spelled longswords wrong. ::::I've changed it for you --ah2190 07:53, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Thank you. --EliteDeath 21:09, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::That would be very awsome, the space battles were some of my faverate in the books --Climax Viod 11:13, 23 October 2006 (UTC) erm i dont no if ay1 realises but a covenant capital ship could take on 4 unsc ships and still come out almost unscaved :Your point is? Obviously they'd have to scale down the abilities of the ships for balance reasons, but yeah, if you wanna be all technical about it, 1 covenant ship can take on 4 UNSC ships and still have an even chance. --CommanderGree117 23:40, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Actually in Halo Ghosts of Onyx they said the UNSC usually won when the odds were 3:1. anyway, we know little about the actuall space combat. Also, they could also put in a choice of battles. You know, choose your fights, stand and fight or run and live to fight another day. Just a thought that's been in my head. Space Combat ?!? Sounds cool. Although the space combat in Battle front 2 was dissapointing. I hope Halo wars space combat (if there is one) isn't. --Spartan 1 1 7 21:39, 3 January 2007 (UTC) yeah space combat would b awsome - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 01:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Battle Rifle how can there be a battle rifle in Halo Wars, when in the info it sais that it was developed a few months before the events in halo 2. :Anachronism, I guess. --Dragonclaws 23:02, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Actually, The Battle Rifle has been in development for several years in the Halo-Verse, If I am to belive the book-readers. If you look closely at the Trailer, the Battle Rifles there fire near-automatic as well. It's an early model. =) 81.229.40.59 21:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) you could be right, i could be an model of battle rifle thats not the halo 2 and halo 3 one. It could just be an MA5B with a scope mounted onto it. Or an older-model rifle that closely resembles the Battle-Rifle. -74.133.188.197 07:30, 20 November 2006 (UTC). Maybe. For the second idea not the first. --EliteDeath 21:04, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Maybe it was a Jackal in the back with a sniper rifle. they just dont show it. --NATAKU In the Fall of REACH, when the spartans are infiltrating a rebel asteriod, they come across some guards with older rifles, something like MA-3s or something. It could be those. (Sorry I can't check, someone stole my copy of the book) --CommanderGree117 19:13, 30 December 2006 (UTC) It could just be the MA5K Assualt Rifle Pictures yes they should be put in there awsome --RimFire 20:50, 15 December 2006 (UTC) why thank you --Swearingmonk 16:46, 17 December 2006 (UTC) your welcome RimFire I found them here http://www.xbox.com/en-US/live/marketplace/halowars/themes.htm--Swearingmonk 14:04, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Marine:to (himself) damn i wish i hadnt lost my helmet it would be nice to die when warm elite:wort wort wort HAHAHAHA *stabs* marine: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!. P.S can you get a bigger version the current ones kinda small. : sweet RimFire umm thats the biggest version out there unless i strech it with word or something--Swearingmonk 19:27, 22 December 2006 (UTC) not my comment somethin messed up and put my sig where it no belong - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 01:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) whats with the brute pic thats not halo wars related is it? Apparently it is cause its on the page.--Omrifere 17:17, 24 December 2006 (UTC) i dont see it - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 01:49, 7 January 2007 (UTC) and there r no brutes in halowars this is bfor halo 1. which is before halo 2. which is where the brutes r - яÏΜFÏяΣthe rebel anarchist 01:49, 7 January 2007 (UTC)